Countdown
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: (G1 and deeper) Alpha Trion has found Shockwave's first experiment, and he is sending it to Earth...because it knows the destroyer is coming. (Not a Mary Sue!)


Countdown  
  
Anthy: Wow...  
  
Anshi: 80s animation!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anthy: ----------?  
  
Anshi: Luv the Transformers Damnit.   
  
All: Wow.  
  
Anshi: Now...I own nothing...  
  
Anthy: Except Omega...  
  
Anshi: But she owns herself.   
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Countdown  
  
Omega Awakens  
  
playground school bell rings again  
  
rain clouds come to play again  
  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
hello  
  
It was under Iacon where she was found. And her memories dated back 649,012 vorns (53,867,996 earth years [1 vorn = 83 years]), to her activation. She remembered Alpha Prime, and the Great Shutdown. She was a failed experiment...Shockwave's first reject.   
  
But was she really a failure? This half organic, half mechanoid metalli-ka master? No...could she be a failure? No...  
  
She was tall, her shoulder coming up to Optimus Prime's waist. Her legs were mechanical, with energon-powered claws at the end of her paws and an energon scythe at the end of her whiptail. Her two dragon-like wings were a translucent green color and came jutting out of holed in her shoulders. There was a metal plate over her wolf-like face, with two lime-green mechanical eyes glaring out from under it. Her lower jaw was metal, with things attacked directly to her bones.   
  
Though she was half metal, she was catlike in appearance. She was curious and serious at the same time.   
  
And Alpha Trion was sending her to Earth.   
  
It had been too long since the Ark and Nemesis had left. There had been limited contact from the Autobots, and this failed experiment was going to aid them.   
  
She had ties everywhere, and it didn't seem to matter which side it was. The only way this hybrid got to the space bridge was though Shockwave, and his influence in the great council.   
  
Omega Soul was on her way to Earth.   
  
"What the hell is that?!"   
  
Bumblebee was the first one to notice the hybrid as she slowly walked towards the base. She wasn't hostile in nature, but her appearance said otherwise. She was polite, not venturing beyond the base of the mountain. Her ears flicked forwards, picking up every bit of sound, including the insects that were caught in spider webs.   
  
"Now what? It looks like a Decepticon to me." Ironhide said, ready to destroy it.   
  
"You never know." Ratchet said.   
  
The hybrid waited calmly, showing no signs of impatience or annoyance. Her tail flicked back and forth, entertaining herself by listening to the conversation inside. Her lime green optics peered into the base, focusing on the Autobot leader as he walked to greet her.   
  
But he didn't get a chance to speak.   
  
"Optimus Prime, I am Omega Soul. I was sent from Vector Sigma to help." Her voice was cold and unemotional.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you need it."   
  
Omega brushed past Optimus and went directly to Teletran 1. Her eyes turned blue, and wires came from inside the computer and plugged into the hybrid. There were strange "wirring" and "clicking" sounds as hordes of information paged past her eyes and on Teletran's screen.   
  
"I don't like her." Ironhide muttered. Omega didn't seem to hear him. She finished her data hunt and turned back to the group watching her.   
  
"What do you mean by 'we need it'?" Bumblebee asked.   
  
The hybrid turned to him, focusing her optic sensors on the small yellow Autobot.   
  
"You wouldn't understand, you don't sense it."   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hell is coming. But there is much to be done first."   
  
Omega said nothing more. Her ears perked and turned around. She calmly and silently walked out of the Ark and over some rocks. Night was falling, and there was much about this place she did not yet understand. But she had to call in first.   
  
Omega Soul flew to the top of the volcano. Her ears stood straight up, her optics dilated and her voice dulled to a frightening and dead monotone.  
  
"Omega Soul checking in. It has been 2.89 breems since I departed from Cybertron. There are still 3.95 vorns until it comes. Omega out."   
  
She took her time comings down, walking slowly as to not fall head over heels and making herself look like a complete idiot. There was a lot of pride on the line.   
  
At the bottom, what should she find but a cassette player. It was blue, and Omega was smart enough to know at least who it was.  
  
"Well...you're here too?" She asked, kicking the cassette player as hard as she could. It flew high into the air and transformed. Soundwave landed hard on the rock and attempted to glare at her. Omega walked over and sat down.   
  
"Why are you here? Why are you even awake?"   
  
"You know the legend of Matrix and Unicron?"  
  
"I know it once."  
  
"Unicron and Matrix were once insanely powerful beings, constantly fighting throughout the universe. Matrix tricked Unicron into hiding inside an asteroid that was mainly composed of metal. Matrix sealed his enemy inside the asteroid and flung it into the far reaches of space. Then, having used up all his energy, Matrix created a shell around him, similar to the asteroid that he had sealed Unicron into. Martix became Cybertron, and Unicron is still out there, brooding his intense hatred."   
  
"Why is that relevant?"  
  
"Unicron is coming."   
  
The two sat in silence for a while, moon high in the sky. Omega yawned, or yawned the best a hybrid could.   
  
"I'm tired, I'm gonna go. There's a CR chamber somewhere with my name on it."   
  
The two parted ways, more specifically, Omega kicked Soundwave into the sky again and walked off. She did not find herself a CR chamber, but a rock to curl up against. What a strange planet this was, and it was about to get stranger.  
  
@@@@@@2  
  
Anthy: Bla.   
  
Anshi: Review. 


End file.
